Aomine's Methods
by cvprincess2388
Summary: Aomine's many methods to pleasure Kise. Aomine/Kise yaoi, rated M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ice

"Aominecchi~ it's hottt in hereee" Whined the neko Kise, whose ears were twitching with irritation on top of his blonde sweaty hair. The neko was was spread out on the large bed, his back to the dark blue sheets, only clad with tight black boxer shorts and his blonde fluffy tail lay lifeless next to his flushed body. Aomine licked his lips.

"Stop complaining, it's expected, your heat is due soon." Aomine stated gruffly, moving one large dark hand up Kise's pale thigh, making Kise whine.

"Daikiii, just make it stop!" Demanded Kise, one delicate hand moving up to rest on the bulge in his boxer shorts.

Aomine's dark blue eyes darkened even farther as his eyes dilated from the delicious sight of Kise spread out for him.

"I'll be right back, don't you dare touch yourself." Aomine rasped, practically sprinting to the kitchen.

Kise smirked and put his hand down his shorts anyway.

Aomine almost dropped the bowl of ice cubes at the sight before him. Kise was spread out on the bed, a pool of cum laying on his flat stomach and slick coating his inner thighs as he furiously fingered himself.

"Ryota, fuck." Aomine groaned, jumping in between Kise's legs, and taking Kise's fingers out himself, the shlick that sounded made him even harder.

"What did I fuckin' tell you Kise?" Questioned Aomine, giving a sharp slap to Kise's milky inner thigh and making Kise keen. Kise's eyes changed from the slits of black surrounded by gold into his pupils dilating, almost covering all the gold.

"Imma cool you down baby, spread your legs for me, show me that hot little hole."

Kise moaned before hooking his hands in the back of his knees and holding his legs tightly against his chest, his tail swaying restlessly. Aomine leaned over Kise's slim figure to give him a surprisingly soft kiss. The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through her body. Kise threw his arms around Aomine's neck and his ears twitched, swiveling back, as he lost himself in euphoria. Kise then gripped the back of Aomine's short hair and forcibly brought him closer, changing the kiss from romantic to sensual in seconds.

"Alright Sunshine, I'm going to put these ice cubes right in here," Aomine rubbed the tight pink hole with his thumb.

"I want you to squeeze on them like you do with my cock, I want you to melt them with your tight heat, you wanna know what I'm going to do after?" Aomine slipped a thumb inside and fucked up once. "I'm going to eat that mess hole out and make you scream. Then I'm gonna cum all over that pretty face." Aomine grunted, before leaning down to lick Kise's slit, making Kise practically mewl, his furry tail curling inward.

"Understand?" Asked Aomine, still fucking Kise with just his strong thumb.

"Nhn, yes Daiki yes." Moaned Kise, grasped Aomine's broad shoulders, his sharp nails digging in slightly and he bucked his hips to get Aomine's thumb in deeper.

Kise let out a startled gasp as a ice cube touched his rose colored nipples and then made a slick trail down Kise's overheated body. Kise panted and raked his nails down Aomine's back, making Aomine let out a deep rumbling moan. Aomine then rubbed the cube over Kise's leaking tip, smearing cum on the cube and making the water drip down Kise's erection to his balls. Kise purred and thrust his hips upward, trying to get some friction on his ignored cock.

"Damn, you're so sexy, my beautiful, sexy angel." Aomine announced, before finally, finally, slipping in the first ice cube. Kise groaned loudly, clutching hard on the cube.

Aomine chuckled "Look at how worked up you are! Such a good boy for me, huh? My Mate." Aomine then started pushing in another cube, using his index finger and nudging all the way in to touch the other ice cube.

Kise couldn't contain his noises, he kept clenching on the cube stretching his hole. His ears were pressed against his skull, practically hiding in his hair, as he hissed slightly at the stretch. Inside felt so cold but his body was absolutely burning (burning up, burning up for you baybeh!).

"You got my juice ready for me baby? I feel close just from looking at you. I wanna paint that gorgeous face, you look like such a desperate slut for it." Aomine stuck his index finger in Kise's stretched and messy hole, he crooked the fingers inward before straightening them and thrusting up into Kise's pliant body. One hand moved up to play with Kise's soft tail, causing Kise to wither on the bed breathlessly.

"Unh mm Daiki, please-!" Kise's begging was caught off by a gruff reply.

"Uh uh sweetheart, you don't get anything until you do as I told."

Kise clenched hard like he was trying to milk Aomine's cock, willing the ice cubes to melt. Aomine put in a third finger, feeling around and only feeling liquid left, Aomine smirked.

"I want to make you scream." Was Aomine's only warning before leaning down circling the tip of his tongue around Kise's little hole, Kise moaned and some liquid seeped out, hitting Aomine's waiting tongue.

"Mm I want it all, loosen up." Aomine persuaded, slapping Kise's pale and firm ass before diveling his tongue deep inside Kise. Kise clamped his legs together and hooked his ankles over Aomine's shoulder and behind his neck, giving Aomine more leverage to explore. Kise nails were raking up and down Aomine's nicely muscled back hard enough to draw blood. Kise's bright blonde hair was sticking to his forehead full of sweat, his face flushed a delicate blush color that Aomine thought was delectable. He had one arm thrown over his wet eyes, hiding his ecstasy while his white teeth bit his blood red bottom lip to stifle his moans and mewls. The white teeth and red lips contrasting sharply, like red wine spilling over a pure white dining cloth, a red blotch on a clean canvas.

"Come on, I want to hear you moan for me, only for me, your panther, your alpha."

Kise was surrounded by Aomine's strong scent, and he couldn't concentrate on anything but Aomine's hot wet tongue lapping and thrusting into his hole. Aomine was the only one he would want touching him this intimately, Aomine was his, and he was Aomine's. Aomine began stroking Kise's tail, gripping from the base to the tip slowly, rubbing at the top, making Kise close to the edge.

"Let go baby, I want to suck your needy hole dry, I want you to be loose for days. You'll only be able to think of me between your legs tongue fuckin you until you can't have any coherent thoughts. Cum for me like the little slut you are."

And with that, Kise came hard, forceful enough for his seed to splash his chin and paint his chest with long white ribbons. Kise kept moaning and whimpering as Aomine kept his tongue inside his hole and continued thrusting and stroking the fluffy appendage through Kise's orgasm. Only when Kise started squirming with over-sensitivity, did Aomine stop and lick his lips seductively.

"Look at the mess you made, you want my cum too?" Aomine breathed, finally taking out his hard and aching erection. Aomine kneeled over Kise's lax body, gripping and stroking his dark, thick cock. "I'm close baby, open up wide." After a few more strokes, Aomine bursted multiple streams of cum over Kise's awaiting mouth. Kise's tongue eagerly lapped at the cum surrounding his mouth before swallowing the cum that he gathered. Aomine used his thumb to push more of the cum that Kise missed in the neko's mouth, and Kise alternated between sucking on the thumb enthusiastically and biting harshly with his sharp canine teeth. Aomine prompted Kise to open his mouth for Aomine.

"Good boy." Aomine praised before swooping in for a lavish kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Morning Sex**

"Aomine... what do you want?" Kise grumbled groggily, irritated that Aomine was bothering him so early in the goddamn morning.

"Kiseeee," Aomine groaned, rocking his hips against Kise's bum, and tightening his hold on Kise as the big spoon.

"Chief Akashi, you know the short bastard? He's having me work all day today, I won't be seeing you again till the next morning." Aomine whined, slipping his fingers to Kise's slim waist. Kise felt a twinge of sympathy and turned around in Aomine's arms to face him.

"Mm? Do you want something?" Kise asked, eyelashes fluttering as he fought off sleep. Aomine rolled his eyes as Kise's oblivious attitude. Instead of answering with an insult to his intelligence, Aomine thrusted his clothed, hard cock to Kise's covered stomach.

"Oh!" Kise gasped, understand what Aomine wanted, Kise grasped Aomine through his boxers. Aomine took away Kise's hand, his one hand engulfing Kise's pale, warm hand.

"We don't have enough time for that, I'm gonna fuck you hard and fast." Aomine whispered into Kise's ear before reaching a hand behind Kise, slipping into his boxers to stroke his ass. Kise moaned as Aomine rubbed his dry thumb against Kise's hole. Aomine reached over Kise's body to get the lube on the bedside table that was left out from last night. Aomine lubed his fingers up impatiently and slipped one finger in Kise.

"You like that baby? I'm gonna open up those thighs and fuck you hard. Maybe I'll plug you up, keep you with my cum all day." Aomine's voice was gravely and rough as he finger fucked Kise with slow, deep thrusts.

"Ah uh, _Daiki,_ faster please!" Whinned Kise, trying to thrust down and fuck himself on Aomine's fingers.

"Oh, are you hungry for it Ryota? Tell me how bad you want my cock." Aomine demanded, adding a second finger, still thrusting slow.

"Daiki! _Please_, I wa-want your cock deep in me, make me yours." Kise breathed, his body flushed with arousal, he sneaked a hand down to his cock and only got to jerk it once before Aomine stopped him.

"Uh uh, you're not allowed to touch your cock, it's mine, and you will only receive the amount of pleasure I give you." Aomine growled in that deep timber. Aomine then added a third finger into Kise's loosening hole. Aomine thrusted his fingers up, hitting Kise's prostate, turning him into a whimpering mess. Kise was panting hard, his golden eyes glazed over, his face flushed as his white teeth bit desperately at his bright red bottom lip. His mind couldn't string a coherent sentence, all he can do was gasp out _DaikiDaikiDaiki. _Kise tried to hold on to his orgasm, but one strong thrust and a sharp bite to his shoulder made him come undone with a frantic wail. Aomine smirked, not slowing down his fingers in the slightest, fucking Kise though his orgasm.

"Ah, ah to-too much." Kise whimpered, the sensitivity taking over, making it hurt, but also kindling Kise's desire for _more._

"I'm not done with you pretty boy." Aomine grunted, rolling himself over to crouch over Kise's twitching body. Without warning, Aomine slid in Kise with one strong thrust, Kise let out a practically heinous moan of the result.

"Mm you like that baby? Still so tight after I fucked you hard with my fingers. Gonna fuck you speechless, make you cum on my dick. Maybe I'll fuck you with my tongue after, make you cum for me all day." Aomine crooned, fucking hard and fast into Kise's tight hole, Kise shivering and whimpering all the while.

"Damn your greedy little hole keeps sucking me back in, does it want my cum?- shit! I'm not gonna last long." Aomine's thrusts picked up to a frantic pace, causing Kise to be bounced and jostled until his head was dangerously close to colliding with the headboard.

_"Uh_ ahn, Daiki, fill me u-up!" Kise begged, his hands gripping the headboard tight for purchase. Aomine thrusted in hard, once, twice, and then he was cuming, hot and sticky in Kise. The blonde brought one hand away from the headboard to frantically jerk his cock, he came soon after Aomine, tears springing to his eyes as he gasped noiselessly.

"Mm, now the make-up artist will have more spots to cover up." Kise complained, noticing the multitude of marks on his shoulder alone.

"Let me make more." Aomine leered, starting to suck on a new patch of skin.

~Fin!~


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyoneeee! Sorry for the long delay! Hope you enjoy! **

**~Shay**

**Chapter 3: Role-playing **

Kise wasn't fully aware of what he was getting himself into when he agreed to Aomine's proposition.

_I'll be home soon, be prepared. _

Upon receiving the text message, Kise fixed his hair once again in the mirror and went to the designated room.

**~(^-^)~**

10 minutes later, Kise heard the doorbell for his apartment go off.

_Finally he's here._

Kise opened the door to be greeted by a sexy tanned man with messy dark blue hair and eyes that reminded him of the raging ocean and thunderstorms.

"Hello! You must be Aomine-sama~ I heard a bunch about you!" The bubbly blonde exclaimed. Aomine-sama gave him a friendly smile before extending his hand out to Kise.

"Nice to finally meet you Kise-kun, I've heard a lot about you as well, you're pretty famous in the photography world right now." Aomine grinned, one hand idly patting his black photography bag. Kise accepted the handshake readily and felt a _zing _when their hands met.

_Wow, his hands are large, and they feel strong and firm, I wonder..._

"Are you ready to get started?" Aomine asked when he took his hand away.

"Uh, yea yea, totally!" Babbled Kise, _goddamn you sexy_

"Okaaaay!" Aomine exclaimed, walking around Kise's frame in the doorway to get into Kise's modestly decorated living room. Aomine opened a file on his phone and explained to Kise what they were going to do today.

"Today we take the black and white shots for the underwear company,"

Kise's cheeks burned, _I forgot about that one._

"And then when the sun starts to go down, we have some shots on the balcony for the cologne ad." Aomine instructed, leading Kise towards his bathroom and shoving a duffle bag in Kise's arms.

"Now go change!"

**\(^-^)/**

Kise felt a little hesitant about leaving the bathroom. _Why do I feel so shy? It's not like I haven't done this before, I'm a professional! _

"Kise-kun! Are you ready?" Aomine yelled through the door, sounding a little impatient.

Kise glanced at himself in the long mirror, his hair was sexily tousled, the white button up shirt was big on him, going down to the tops of his thighs, barely covering his bottom, and he was wearing the tightest pair of underwear he ever seen.

_Are these... women underwear?_

The underwear that he was currently dawning were frilly and red, ribbon lace covered his bottom while almost see thru silk hugged his dick snuggly, and there were one small silk black bow on each hip.

_What the hell Aomine-sama? What kind of underwear shoot is this? _

"Coming!" Kise grumbled, making sure all the buttons were buttoned before finally exiting his bathroom.

Kise glanced at Aomine out of the corner of his eye, trying vehemently not to blush.

Aomine grinned, all teeth showing like a predator.

_And I'm his prey... oh shit. _

"Kise-kun! You look cute." Aomine exclaimed playfully, his grin turning more into a smirk.

_I'm fucked... literally. _

**_~(^-^)~_**

"That's right Kise! Tip your head back just a little.. yea keep that pose..." Aomine rasped, licking his lips sensually. Kise blushed hard, some blood rushing down south.

"Wait wait, we need to try something a little different." Aomine announced, stalking towards Kise with sure and heavy steps. Kise sat up from his scandalous pose to sit precariously on the edge of the large poster bed.

_My heart... is beating so fast._

"Wh-what are you going to do Aomine-sama?" Kise stuttered, pulling down the bottom of his button up to hide his growing erection.

"Tsk, don't hide yourself, Imma help you out, you have to look _sensual_, I can fix that. Trust me, _Ryota._" Aomine encouraged, putting on large hand to rest on Kise's heaving stomach.

_Oh,. My.. Buddha _

The hand on Kise's belly slid down to palm at the bulge on the panties.

"Whaaat? Wait Aomine-sama..." Kise protested, before being cut off by Aomine's demanding fingers.

"Shhhhh" Aomine placated, the index finger and middle finger resting gently on Kise's lips started to drive themselves into Kise's orifice. "I'll take care of you.."

Kise whined around the fingers currently fucking his mouth before sucking on the fingers greedily.

"That's right baby, fill out for me." Aomine groaned, the other hand that was still on Kise's groin slipping into Kise's panties and slowly stroking Kise's cock.

_Hah, such a tease._

Aomine took away his hand from inside Kise's underwear and started unbuttoning Kise's shirt, slowly baring Kise's flushed chest.

"Mm much better, I can see those pretty panties and those pink nipples." Aomine rasped gruffly before swooping down and taking one of Kise's nubs in his mouth. Kise's back arched in pleasure as Aomine give a rough suck and played with the nub between his sharp teeth. Kise had trouble breathing, everytime he tried to force air in his lungs it was forcibly stolen by a hard nip.

"Wow, look at how red these are," Aomine whispered with an almost childlike wonder, rubbing Kise's dark red nipples with his rough thumbs. Kise keened at the pleasure pain.

"Mhmm you like this babe? That erotic face of yours makes me so horny, which should I fuck first? Should I fuck that pretty mouth or ruin that tight ass of yours?" Aomine asked teasingly, rubbing slowly at the silk covered bulge that was steadily collecting precum.

"Please... Aomine-sama, I don't want this, I pro-promise I won't tell if you stop now." Kise begged, gripping Aomine's broad shoulders like a lifeline, keeping him anchored while also trying to push Aomine away.

_Do I... Do I want this? I'm so hard already..._

"Relax Kise-kun, open up for your _master._ I'll make sure you're fucked thoroughly, stuff that greedy hole so much that when you undress for another photographer, all you can think of is _me._" Aomine grunted, sucking at Kise's neck forcibly, making Kise protest with a whiny struggling noise, which sounded like music to Aomine's ears.

"AomineAomineAomineAomine..." Kise repeated over again like a fractured record, Aomine smirked.

"Have I finally broken you Sunshine?"

Kise whined, his cock pressing hard against the front of his panties. Aomine moved his mouth slowly, trailing his pointed tongue down Kise's exposed chest to circle around one of Kise's nipples. Kise moaned, accepting the pleasure being given to his body, giving in to Aomine's overpowering seduction. Aomine decided to get on with the rest of his plan, leaning to the side of the bed and reaching into Kise's nightstand. Aomine rummaged through the first draw before find the half empty bottle of lube.  
>"Ohhh someone's been naughty..." Aomine teased, looking into the the drawer again, pulling out a pair of pink furry handcuffs, Kise's cheeks colored crimson. "Ha, you've been a real dirty boy. You let someone fuck that tight hole? Who was it? I'll take care of him..." Aomine whispered gruffly, meanwhile opening up the bottle of lube and squirting the clear liquid on his fingers.<p>

"I-it was in high school.. my basketball senpai." Kise whimpered shyly, waiting impatiently for Aomine's fingers. Aomine paused, ignoring Kise's whine of protest, and watched Kise's daffodil colored eyes.

"Hmm, not the innocent pretty boy that everyone called you out as huh?" Aomine mocked, before suddenly thrusting in two fingers simtonisouly.

Kise's back arched sharply in ecstasy letting out a loud mewl that sounded pained.

"Ngh.. un Aomine-sama, please take care of me." Kise weeped, moving his hips down to fuck himself on to Aomine's fingers. Aomine could feel his dick straining against the unforgiving zipper of his jeans, tenting a noticeable bulge in his crotch area. The photographer stopped playing around and began to fuck Kise with his fingers. Aomine started with one before quickly adding the second, paying no mind to Kise's cry of distress.

"Aomine.. too much.." Kise whimpered, on arm thrown in front of his eyes to cover his tears. Aomine quickly added a third finger, too excited to wait any longer.

"Ryouta..." Aomine groaned huskily, "I can't hold out anymore, I need you." The taller male pulled out his finger and clumsily pulling at his belt. Kise grew a bit of confidence from Aomine's sudden bashfulness and reached in front of him to grasp Aomine's thick leather belt.

"Daikiii, suddenly shy? I thought you would be a little more dominant." Kise teased, making Aomine snap out of his haze and putting his large hands over Kise's smaller ones.

"Kise... I'm going to fuck you until you can't _speak _nevertheless, try to breathe. I'll show you dominance ." With that, Aomine whipped his belt out of the loops, making a slick _whoosh_ sound , and throwing to the floor. Kise gulped nervously, suddenly feeling more hesitant about the whole ordeal.

_Oh Buddha, what did I get myself into?_

Aomine then slowly popped open the front button of his dark blue jeans and swiftly pulled down the zipper. Kise's eyes was trained on the imposing bulge in Aomine's jeans as the tall man stood up and pulled down his jeans with his boxers. Kise was left gasping at the naked man in front of him, he was known to be a little... _promiscuous_, but Aomine, without a doubt, had the biggest dick he ever seen. Aomine smirked a bit, noticing how wide Kise's hazel eyes turned, before kneeling at the end of the bed before the blonde. Aomine gripped both of Kise's nicely muscled thighs, and pulled him close so that Kise's ass was flush against his erection. Aomine repeatedly bumped the head of his cock against Kise's rim, teasing him until he whined and insistently pushed his hips down.

"You ready Sunshine? I'm going to rock your world." And with that statement Aomine finally pushed in with one hard thrust sinking in until his heavy balls hit Kise's perky ass.

"Dai-kiiii." Kise purred brokenly, his breath catching in his throat as Aomine started to immediately thrust without waiting for Kise to catch up. Aomine gave slow, hard thrusts, causing Kise's toes to curl at every pound. But Kise wanted more, he wanted him to move _faster,_ he wanted Aomine to break him.

"Aomine... faster, want you to make me cry." Kise demanded breathlessly, hooking his legs onto Aomine's hips to urge him to move.

Aomine gave a wolfish grin. "Whatever you want Ryouta."

The next thrusts were relentless, Aomine's cock was moving into Kise at a back breaking pace and each thrust pushed Kise closer to the bedframe. The taller man suddenly shifted his hips, hitting the spot that made Kise holler with bruising force.

"AHH! HNG DAIKI RIGHT THE-RE." Kise called out desperately, fighting against Aomine's bruising grip on his hips.

_I hope it leaves a mark._

Aomine started thrusting with his full weight, hitting Kise's prostate with every snap of his hips.

"I-I'm close... Aomine..." Kise whimpered, his hands clawing Aomine's broad back, leaving welts. Aomine sticked one hand down, pumping Kise's dark red cock.  
>"Cum for me Ryouta." Aomine gruffly called, and Kise did just that, covering Aomine's hand with three thick spurts of cum. The tightening on Aomine's cock got Aomine close and with a few hard thrusts, Aomine was cumming.<p>

The pair of sweat slicked bodies laid against each other, both catching their breaths.

"Kise.. I told you role playing would be fun." Aomine boasted, slinging one arm around Kise's neck to pull him closer.

"You were right Aominecchi." Kise agreed sleepily, already use to Aomine's overly competitive ways.

"And what made it better is that it was all recorded." Wide yellow eyes turned towards the camera in the middle of the room, completely forgotten by him, a red light blinked at him.

"Whaa? BAKA AOMINE!"

~THE END~


End file.
